Modus
by Michi D Rebels
Summary: Setelah menonton The Conjuring 2, Sakura tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi pacarnya yang ternyata juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk modus. / "Bilang saja kau takut." / "Pria itu juga manusia tau." / SasuSaku


" **Modus** " **  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U. Sasuke  
** Humor, Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Humor gagal…, Alurnya cepet (?), Gaje, Typo(s), dll_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya adegan-adegan di film Conjuring 2 yang baru di tonton tadi sore. Ia sama sekali tidak berani membuka matanya karena takut tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu seperti melihat hantu Valak di pojok kamarnya dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba, pikiran tentang Sasuke melintasi benak Sakura. _Sasuke sedang apa ya?_ Sakura dengan lekas mengambil handphonenya di meja sebelah kasur dan mencari kontak pacarnya. Mungkin saja, pria berambut hitam pekat itu dapat membantunya melewati malam.

 **Sakura** : Sasukeeeeee

 **Sakura** : Aku laparrrr

 **Sakura:** Datang ke rumah dengan satu box _fried chicken_ dan burger ya. Jangan lama!

Sakura tersenyum puas saat semua pesan terkirim. Tinggal menunggu balasan saja. Sakura memilih tidur sebentar sambil menunggu balasan dari Sasuke karena takut melihat hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia harusnya tidak membuka matanya saat ada adegan Valak tadi. Ahh, Sakura sangat takut. Suara handphonenya bordering tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura. "Mengagetkan saja." Sakura akhirnya membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Sasuke** : Haha, modus. Bilang saja kau takut!

 **Sasuke** : Tapi yasudahlah, aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi

 _Apa-apaan_. Sakura kesal saat Sasuke dengan cepat sadar bahwa Sakura hanya ingin ditemani. Ya, apa boleh buat. Sasuke tahu betul Sakura hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartmentnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah pacarnya. Sakura sangat senang memiliki pacar seperti Sasuke yang pengertian dan mau mengalah apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tau betul Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dia ketakutan sendiri.

10 menit telah berlalu. Sakura masih belum mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. _Mungkin Sasuke sedang membeli ayam dan burger kesukaanku_. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura rasanya ingin mengomeli pacarnya karena membuatnya menunggu. Ting tong! Bunyi bel apartmentnya membuat Sakura lega. Ia bergegas keluar kamar sambil menyalakan semua lampu karena takut akan kegelapan. Bunyi bel terus berbunyi berkali-kali. _Laki-laki ini… memangnya perlu membunyikan bel berkali-kali seperti itu hah?_ Sakura benar-benar akan memukul kepalanya saat bertemu dengannya.

Setelah membuka pintu, semua keinginan memukul kepala pacarnya hilang karena penampilan sang pacar. Sasuke datang mengenakan jaket hoodie hitam dengan celana panjang yang ia kenakan saat jalan-jalan tadi. Di malam yang dingin, Sasuke menghangatkan suasana dengan kehadirannya. Jujur saja, Sakura mengakui Sasuke memang sangat tampan dan memiliki style yang keren.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengizinkan aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Sakura akhirnya menepi sedikit, membiarkan pacarnya yang tampan itu masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Di tangan Sasuke ada sebuah kantong plastik dan menurut Sakura pasti ia benar-benar membelikan dirinya satu box fried chicken dan burger seperti permintaannya. "Jadi… kau membelikan aku makanan yang aku minta kan?"

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk dan mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah plastik. "Untuk membeli fried chicken dan burger butuh waktu lama karena jauh, kau mau aku datang lebih lama? Lagipula ini sudah jam 11 malam, rumah makan biasanya sudah tutup," jawabnya. "Jadi aku memilih untuk membeli takoyaki dekat rumah. Jalanan dekat rumah ku masih ramai jadi masih banyak yang menjual makanan kecil di pinggir-pinggir jalan."

Wajah Sakura yang awalnya penasaran dan senang tiba-tiba cemberut. Apa yang ia inginkan nyatanya tidak di penuhi sang pacar. Sasuke sadar pacarnya mungkin marah karena plastik yang ada di tangannya belum di ambil sedaritadi, jadi ia menoleh ke Sakura yang sedang cemberut dan menempatkan plastik itu di meja sebelum mengampirinya.

"Lebih baik ada daripada tidak," Sasuke datang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil. Kalau dalam kamus Sakura sih namanya tersenyum pelit. "Kau bilang kau lapar kan? Makan itu dulu saja, aku janji besok kita akan makan apa yang kau mau."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat plastik berisikan takoyaki dari meja. Aromanya cukup menggugah selera. Mumpung ada di depan mata, Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Ia langsung membuka plastik tersebut dan membuka box kecil berisikan empat buah bola takoyaki yang sangat menggodanya untuk dimakan. Sakura langsung mengambil sumpit dari dapurnya yang kecil dan makan makanan yang pacarnya belikan.

"Kau mau?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah takoyaki yang diapit oleh sumpit di tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menontoni Sakura yang sedang makan saja. Ia sangat mencintai pacarnya itu dengan segenap hatinya. Sudah sangat sering Sasuke bangun terlambat hanya karena malamnya harus datang ke apartment Sakura entah karena dia lapar atau ingin ditemani. _Dasar manja_ , sindirnya, _tapi aku suka_. Tanpa disadari, senyum sudah mewarnai bibir Sasuke yang sebenarnya jarang tersenyum. Untung saja besok Sasuke tidak ada kelas, jadi sepertinya Sasuke akan menginap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah ada di dapur membereskan box dan mencuci sumpit yang barusan digunakan untuk makan. Sasuke yang agak mengantuk memilih untuk ke kamar Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang nyaman.

Rasanya matanya tidak ingin dibuka lagi, tapi ia sadar ada bagian-bagian gelap di sekitar kamar seperti di pojokan kamar dekat lemari milik Sakura, matanya langsung terbelalak karena takut. Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Sasuke dengan refleks kaget dan melihat ke arah pintu. _Oh,_ Sakura. Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring masuk ke kamar sambil menguap, membuat Sasuke akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Kau mengantuk? Sini tidur," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya. _Modus sedikit tidak salah 'kan?_ "Aku juga ingin tidur."

Sakura menurut. Ia naik ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dengan nyaman.

Sasuke dengan refleks melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Sakura. "Bagaimana, kau masih takut sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyindir pacarnya.

"Tadi yang aku pikirkan hanya setan yang ada di film. Sekarang sih mudah-mudahan tidak…" jawab Sakura pelan sambil sekali lagi menguap. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah mengantuk, hanya saja pikirannya tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tidur nyenyak sama sekali. "Aku masih takut untuk melihat kea rah belakang lemari sih."

Entah mengapa…Sasuke langsung membayangkan adegan seram di film yang mereka tonton tadi sore dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan berharap dirinya bisa tidur tenang walau ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur, karena sudah di coba di apartment miliknya sendiri dan tidak ada hasil.

Sakura menyadari jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang karena sedang berada di pelukannya. Mendengar detak jantungnya, Sakura langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. "Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali. Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini saat memeluk aku. Oh… kau takut juga ya?"

"Ahh… tidak."

"Akui saja, kau juga tidak bisa tidur daritadi!"

Sasuke masih gengsi. Sebagai pria, Sasuke malu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ketakutan hanya karena sebuah film horror. Ya, wajar takut sih. Film horror itu luar biasa seram dan berdasarkan kisah nyata yang berarti pernah dialami seseorang di luar sana. "Ayo, jujur saja." Sakura masih saja ngotot untuk membuat pacarnya mengaku. "Jujur saja, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu kok."

"Yasudah… aku mengakui aku ketakutan sendirian dirumah. Baru saja aku ingin meneleponmu, tau-tau kau sudah meminta aku membawa makanan." Jawab Sasuke dengan berat hati. Lebih baik mengaku daripada berbohong…karena ayahnya sering berkata kalau orang bohong akan ditemani para hantu. Daripada hal itu menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari ketakutannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa di pelukan Sasuke. Sontak, tawanya membuat Sasuke agak kaget namun langsung jengkel karena dia yakin Sakura sedang mentertawakan dirinya. "Hey," Sasuke memasang wajah jengkelnya. "Pria itu juga manusia tau. Wajar saja jika kami bisa ketakutan. Setidaknya kami tidak lebay seperti dirimu, dasar jidat lebar."

"Ih!" Sakura langsung mencubit perut pacarnya.

"Aduh sakit!"

"Siapa suruh memanggil aku jidat lebar, dasar pantat ayam!" Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cengo memandangi rambut Sakura. Sepertinya pacarnya sedang PMS. Entahlah. Tadi cemberut, sekarang marah.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan nada membujuk.

Sakura tidak menjawab atau menoleh.

"Sakura, maafkan aku ya."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Sakura cantik, sayangku, maafkan aku dong. Aku hanya bercanda karena sedang ketakutan. Kau sama sekali tidak berlebihan atau lebay," bujuknya pelan sambil mencolek lengan Sakura yang putih mulus. "Percayalah."

"Aku tak ingin percaya." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

Sasuke bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin dengan yang satu ini pacarnya mau berbaikan. "Kau mau aku apa? Aku akan melakukan semua perkataanmu, kau mau makan enak besok? Ayo. Apalagi?"

"Aku tak ingin apapun. Sudahlah." Lagi, Sakura menjawab dengan seadanya.

Jujur disaat seperti ini, Sasuke merasa seperti ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia menghela napas dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk seorang Haruno Sakura. _Hmm_. Sasuke kembali mengingat memori dimana Sakura memaksanya untuk berhenti saat sedang menyanyi…mungkin dengan menyanyi, pacarnya akan mau dibujuk. _Suara ku semerdu itukah sehingga si jidat lebar ini meminta aku berhenti? Ck…_

"Sedang apa… dan dimana… dirimu yang dulu kucinta…"

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak seraya mendengar pacarnya bernyanyi dengan suara yang mirip geledek saat hujan deras. _Untung dia tampan, grrrr…_ Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke langsung berbalik dengan ekspresi geregetan. "Iya, iya, yasudah, aku memaafkanmu."

"Nah, itu baru pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke yang cantik!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

 _Dasar_. Sakura diam-diam tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat dari pria berambut hitam emo itu dan memeluknya kembali. "Sudah, diam, jangan menyanyi lagi ya. Aku mau tidur."

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Bagus ya?"

"Pokoknya jangan menyanyi."

Sasuke yang masih penasaran langsung bersenandung lagi. "Ku harus… pergi meninggalkan kamu…"

 _Mana lagu yang ia nyanyikan lagu sedih semua…_ Sakura tidak mengerti lagi apa yang salah dengan pacarnya itu. Ia langsung menarik bantal kepala yang mereka gunakan untuk kepala mereka untuk menutup telinganya tanpa memperdulikan nasib kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap pacarnya dengan heran sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sesuatu tentang suaranya masih menjadi misteri… "Selamat tidur, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bantal yang menutupi kepala Sakura dan mulai menutup matanya. Semoga saja kali ini ia bisa tidur.

 _Fin._

: : :

 _Duh sumpah ini gaje banget whahahahaha. Buat yang jomblo kalo lagi kumat jangan baca takut ngiri soalnya… *si author curhat* Ini karena lagi bosen aja jadi keluar deh ide beginian. Maaf kalo gaje dan anehhh, author cuma pengen nulis2 ajaaaa sambil refreshing sebelum nulis buat update "Darling, Don't Be Scared". XD_

 _I'm suck at writing oneshot endings, seriously, so please bear that ya T.T_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya~ Arigatou :3_


End file.
